


Forever lost love

by Leya



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: blindfold_spn, Dean as Mary, Fingerfucking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:39:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leya/pseuds/Leya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the following prompt: John/Dean, Mary!Dean, fingerfucking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever lost love

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd.

With slow and deliberate movements John opened the tube of lubricant and began coating his fingers in the cool translucent substance.

„I'm not going to hurt you, Dean. You know that, right?“

Although Dean nodded his understanding at his question, his fearful green eyes met his father's gaze and John had to swallow hard when the memories of Mary hit him full force. She had looked at him like that on their wedding night, all big panicked eyes and trembling innocence. Unsure of what would happen but still trusting and full of love.

His heart twisted painfully in his chest when he remembered the way she had looked the day they learned that she was pregnant for the first time. They had been so happy, so full of hopes and the future had been so bright and wonderful like nothing ever could touch them. But Mary was gone and all he had were those painful memories eating into his heart, killing his soul and making him someone he never wanted to be.

But he needed someone in his life, someone who understood and cared for him. He missed Mary, missed his beautiful wife so much and seeing Dean, watching his boy grow up to be the spitting image of his late wife was too much for him to endure.

Mary was gone but their son was here, right in front of him, all spread out for him. Willingly. All those weeks of watching and longing, all those hidden innuendos he so carefully let slip into their conversations and of course the furtive touching whenever there was a promising possibility – everything had let to this point.

John had imagined himself to be subtle enough that Dean never suspected anything but his son wasn't stupid and soon Dean confronted him with a question he had feared and hoped for at the same time: „Do you want me, Dad?“

Too tired to lie his answer had been nothing but the plain truth. He never saw coming what happened next. Not in a million years.

Dean had offered himself.

He searched his son's eyes and the frightened look in those wonderful green depths almost made him call the whole thing off...almost. There was no way back now. They already went too far to ever have a normal relationship again.

„Don't move, baby. I'll be gentle, promise.“ John whispered, held his lubricated fingers aside and bent down to place a tender kiss on Dean's trembling mouth. Soft and pliant lips parted for him eagerly. A blissful moan escaped John while his tongue slipped into the moist cavern of Dean's mouth to ravish the seering heat rather hungrily.

His need to be near Dean, to touch and feel and taste him drowned all his thoughts. Never breaking the kiss he moved his hand down his sons body and let his fingers slip between his thighs, searching for the one place he wanted to touch more than everything else.

The sharp intake of breath told him that he had found what he was looking for and John finally broke up the kiss and straightened himself. He was kneeling between Dean's spread thighs, his middle-finger buried deep inside his son's tight opening and for a moment he went back in time to the moment his fingers had entered the warmness of Mary's body for the first time. She had been so wet just from one of his fingers and her smell... He quickly withdrew his finger and sucked it into his mouth.

They even smelled the same, he realised with a hungry groan and relished the musky taste exploding on his tongue while he lost himself in a blur of pain and guilt.

„It's alright, John! Don't cry, I'm alright. Look, everything's fine!“ A soft hand touched his cheek and John jumped in surprise. His head shot upwards, tears still blurring his sight but there was his wife, smiling at him in this gentle way she used to when they went out on their first date and in this instant he knew that really everything was alright.

„Don't worry, John. It's okay...“ Mary laid down again, her smile almost blinding him so much he nearly missed the way she tilted her hips invitingly in his direction.

„You're a naughty girl, Mary!“ John laughed happily and let his hands run over the smooth skin on her legs until he reached his destination. „You want me to touch you, baby?“

Mary nodded, grabbed one of his hands and placed it at her opening. „Do it, John. I'm waiting for so long now. I want you!“

The invitation in her voice was clearly to hear and John didn't bother to question her decision. When that was what Mary wanted, well, then he would fulfil her wish.

„Beautiful... Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?“ John let his fingers circle the small hole in front of him, teasing it with just a fingertip not slipping inside yet but promising her more to come. Much more.

Without a warning he pushed one of his ringfingers inside, pressed deeper and deeper until his hand rested against Mary's entrance. The glittering gold of his wedding ring, resting against the hole of his wife brought back memories of all the times he had fucked her with his ringfinger, teasing her with the ring binding them together for all eternity.

„Do you remember, baby? All those times I made you come with nothing than my finger and my wedding ring? You always feared it would get lost inside you but it never happened. Are you afraid now?“

„No, John. I trust you“, he heard the whispered words of confidence and that was all he needed. He pushed his finger forward, watched the cold metall slip into the incredible heat of Mary's body and slowly moved back. The ring emerged almost reluctantly and for a second John feared that today was the day for Mary to be right in the end. But the ring finally slipped free and John quickly changed his tactic. She was still too tight to play with her like this.

John decided to try this special little game later and pushed two of his fingers back into his wife. Mary rewarded him with a soft groan and a encouraging twitch of her hips. John watched in odd fascination how the hungry little hole surrounding his fingers swallowed them up to the hilt. He moved them around, stretching them apart and the hole responded, widened reluctantly around his digits and finally with every stroke revealing more of Mary's beautiful body to his greedy gaze.

„John, please! More!“ Mary begged in a ragged voice and John knew she was almost there and so he pushed as deep as his fingers would go, twisting them this way and that, scraping his nails over the soft tissue of Mary's insides and suddenly the tight tunnel constricted around his hand, milking his fingers in a hard grip and his own orgasm hit him out of nowhere.

His semen splashed over Mary's stomach and thighs, covering her in sticky whiteness and John felt ashamed by the thought of how disappointed she had to be for his lack of self-control. But Mary only held out her arms and he buried himself in her comforting embrace.

„Mary, I've missed you! Don't leave me again! Please! I can't stand to be alone!“ John buried his face into the neck of his son and a wrecked sob broke from his throat when he felt gentle hands touching his hair.

„I'm here, John. I'm never going to leave you.“

 

END


End file.
